


Magical

by luisitaseyes



Category: Amar Es Para Siempre
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisitaseyes/pseuds/luisitaseyes
Summary: The night where if two women could make a baby, they would have made one.
Relationships: Amelia and Luisita, Luimelia - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Magical

Amelia nuzzled her nose into the nape of Luisita’s neck as she ceased tickling her. They were both still laughing and chuckling under their breath. Amelia couldn’t help it, whenever she got near this woman, she wanted to worship her entire body. Amelia began to kiss Luisita’s neck and Luisita hummed in appreciation. Amelia’s hands, left where they last tickled Luisi on her sides, began to roam over her soft belly. Amelia shuffled herself closer, so that she could feel the length of her lover’s body against herself. Luisita hummed and chuckled again, and reached down and pulled up her own shirt so that Amelia’s hand was stroking her bare skin. As Amelia caressed she felt the urgent need building inside, and ran her hand up further to grasp Luisi’s breast. Luisa let out a sigh and a small whine. She pushed her buttocks further back into Amelia’s pelvis. Very slowly, they moved together Amelia caressing Luisi, pushing her own pelvis into Luisi’s buttocks, kissing any part of Luisi’s neck that she could reach, while Luisi encouraged her, reaching back to grasp Amelia’s s buttocks with her free hand. 

Needing to feel more of her lover, Luisi turned around to kiss Amelia, taking her face in both her own hands. She moved forward to kiss her, but then stopped, pulling back slightly, just to look at Amelia in the eyes. Who was this woman? How was she here with her? Luisita wanted to imprint the image she saw before her in her memory. “This was the moment, the moment when we took the great leap of faith to become parents together.” With all they had been through, it only drove them further to want to bring a child into this world instilling in them all the idealism, hope and love that existed here and now between them. 

Amelia stared back, in her own disbelief that by some miracle she had someone she loved so much, and loved her back, and was willing to bring her something she never knew she could have...a child. Amelia’s stroked Luisi’s face, and watched as her lover’s eyes filled with happy tears, and then so did her own, Luisi wiping away a tear that fell. They laughed at this emotion, and finally kissed, their lips wet and salty with their own tears. Their kiss was passionate and hungry, not in a raw lustful sense, but in a desperation to seal their love and commitment with as much physical expression as they could muster. 

Clothing came off in the same manner, in waves of rushed desperation and slow reverence, kissing palms, caressing hair, and tracing veins. Amelia sat straddling a prone Luisita, them both now naked, holding Luisita’s hand to her heart as they gazed deep into each other’s eyes. She then kissed each finger and knuckle before laying it gently back down by Luisi’s side, and suddenly grasped the back of her lovers neck as she met her with a breathy kiss, before moving her body down the length of Luisi’s torso. 

She laid down soft open mouthed kisses until she reach the peak of Luisi’s thighs and pulled her legs apart. Before planting another open mouthed kiss right on her sex, she gazed up again at her lover who looked down at her with gentle adoration. Once Amelia’s mouth touched her, Lusitia’s eyes closed tightly and her breath hitched. Amelia rapturously made love to Luisita with her mouth, tenderly, luxuriating in the taste and feel of Luisita’s sex against her lips and tongue. Amelia’s own whimpers and sighs were met with Luisita’s increasingly desperate cries. 

Luisita can feel her orgasm spiraling up inside her, but she didn’t want this moment to be over quite yet. The magical feeling of deep connection remained, and she didn’t want to break it reaching climax, and so she reached down to lift up Amelia’s head to say with a low breathy voice, “Come here.” Amelia felt no fear that she had done something wrong, but immediatelyd the need to feel her lover even closer. She pulled herself up, as Luisita pulled her close with her legs wrapped around Amelia’s waist and her fingers tangled in Amelia’s hair. She captures Amelia’s lips, perfumed with her own scent and taste, and shifts her pelvis so that Amelia’s sex makes contact with her own. 

Amelia gasps and Luisita kisses her again, before pulling back and nodding as she rocks her hips into Amelia. Propping herself up with hands beside Luisita’s shoulders, Amelia follows Luisita’s rhythm, Amelia’s sensitive clit, sending electric pulses of pleasure as it slides up and down Lusita’s own wet heat. Luisita hold’s Amelia’s head in her hands, keeping their eyes locked in between desperate kisses. “Madre Mia, You feel so good Luisita!” Amelia sighs, as her arms buckle and falls forward into Luisita’s tight embrace. Amelia’s buries her face into Luisita’s neck, and Luisita grasps at Amelia’s back, digging era fingers deep into Amelia’s skin, as they continue to move against each other, punctuated with Luisita’s sighs of “yes!” 

They kiss each other’s cheeks, each finding them wet again with tears. Amelia whispers, “I won’t be able to go much longer.” And Luisita kisses her before saying, “don’t stop!“ And Luisita holds her even tighter as Amelia rocks against her even more desperately until her orgasm shoots through her, her clit pulsing and contracting so intensely against Luisita’s sex that it’s almost painful. Luisi lovingly holds Amelia’s shuddering and spasming body against her, blissfully listening to Amelia’s ragged breaths and moans. 

When Amelia begins to calm, she shifts a little, moving the hair that has covered her face and say, “Luisita...I...I don’t think I have anything left in me...you’ll have to give me a minute before I can...” Luisita laughs and hold her tighter, “Don’t worry my love. I’ve got this.” And with a quick movement, she pulls Amelia underneath herself, and completely swaps positions. She takes a moment to kiss her lover with languid adoration, before holding herself up just as Amelia did and pressing her clit into Ameli’s dripping folds. Luisita’s eyes close in pleasure as a deep sigh escapes her mouth. She undulates herself foward and back, basking in the feel of their bodies fused together so intimately. Amelia strokes her cheek, kisses her and says, “stay with me, my love.” And Luisita opens her eyes to see Amelia holding her gaze again. 

This time they rock slowly together. Each back and forth ending with soft sighs, their eyes never wavering. Eventually, Luisita bites her lip and says, “Amelia, I love you!” Before riding out a powerful but long orgasm tide, her body pushed so hard up against Amelia’s she sends Amelia over the edge too. They ride this swell together, never leaving each other’s gaze, until they fall into a calm pool of arms and legs, breasts and hands, exhalations and inhalations, where they don’t know where one person began and the other person ended.


End file.
